1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector, which modulates a light beam emitted from a light source to thereby form an image corresponding to image information, and project the image thus formed on a screen in an enlarged manner.
In recent years, as shown in JP-A-2004-54134, there is disclosed a projector, which receives image signals from a plurality of input sources to project a plurality of images corresponding to the plurality of image signals on a screen.
In the case of attempting to display an image, which the user focuses attention on out of the plurality of images projected by such a projector, on the screen so as to be larger in size than other images, the user sets the priority having been set to the image, on which the user focuses attention, to be higher than the priority of other images. Thus, the projector displays the image, on which the user focuses attention, so as to be larger in size than other images in accordance with the priorities and the numbers of the pixels of the images.
However, in the projector described above, although it is possible to display the image so as to be larger in size by raising the priority, since the size of the image to be displayed is determined in accordance with the priority and the number of pixels, it is unachievable for the user to explicitly designate the size of the image to be projected on the screen.